In a motor vehicle suspension system it is common practice to provide a resilient bushing for pivotally connecting a suspension link to a vehicle body. Commonly, these bushings have inner and outer concentric cylindrical members with an annular rubber body between the members. In a conventional installation the outer member is connected to the suspension link and the inner member is connected to a bracket secured to the vehicle body. This construction permits the suspension link to pivot with respect to the body while the intermediate elastomeric member isolates the vibrations occurring at the road wheels and attenuates their transmission to the vehicle body.
While the elastomeric member damps road noises and vibrations, its resiliency contributes to an undesirable condition known as shake. When a vehicle travels over a road having a particular irregularity, a resonant condition can develop in which the suspension link will vibrate or resonate in a fore and aft direction as a result of the resiliency of the pivot bushing. This fore and aft oscillation of the suspension link causes objectionable body shake.
In view of the state of the art it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a resilient bushing for connecting a suspension link to a vehicle body which prevents a resonant vibration from developing. The present disclosure describes a resilient bushing that is an improvement upon the resilient bushing shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,677.